1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for low inductance, high current, disconnectable power interconnection which can be used to provide connections between voltage regulating circuits and devices such as microprocessors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessors and other high performance devices require very low impedance interconnection systems for delivery of high current and high current slew-rates for delivery of power from voltage regulators. Voltage regulators include power conditioners, dc to dc converters, and other circuits which provide power. Often, this interconnection system necessitates that the power source is located very close to the substrate of the device and delivery of power from the interconnection system is accomplished by directly interconnecting to the substrate itself. Thus, it is seen that there is a need to interconnect directly to the surface of the substrate itself. Moreover, area, inductance, resistance, and other parameters are very important and vary from one application to another—for example, desktop and server microprocessor systems have different application needs. Therefore, additionally it is seen that there is a need to have a variety of interconnection systems which meet the needs for various high performance electronic systems.